gaerylosfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaerylos Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hello and welcome! Gaerylos is an interactive fantasy world originally created by Hannes Sjöström, where everyone is welcome to contribute with lore and art. It is meant to evolve until it's fit to serve as a world where short stories, novels, pen-and-paper roleplaying games and maybe even video games can take place. It's a continent featuring one large landmass and several islands, with a varying climate ranging from mountains, forests, deserts, jungles and swamps. There are a total of twelve nations on the continent, separated by man-made borders and natural ones like rivers. If you want to contribute to this world, please keep reading for a quick overview. Q: So, anyone can join in? Just like that? A: Yes. There is no need to sign up anywhere, or get the go ahead from anyone. Technically you don't even need an account here on fandom. Just start writing! Bad grammar isn't necessarily a problem. Others can easily correct it. However, if what you write is completely incomprehensible it will be removed in order to keep the wiki coherent. Q: What exactly can I write? A: Anything that comes to mind. There are very few rules and we encourage creativity. Since Gaerylos is meant to be a medieval fantasy world, futuristic or modern day technologies are not permitted. It's also recommended that you try as much as possible not to copy other works of existing fiction (being influenced by something is one thing, copying it is another). If what you write actively contradicts already existing lore, you might want to alter it or someone else might do it for you. Of course, you have to write in English so that everyone can understand it. Obviously, any trolling content will be removed. You are free to include darker and more adult themes if you want, but anything that is clearly written just to provoke or to be exclusively erotic (or violate fandom's guidelines overall) will be deleted. Q: Can I change existing content? A: Yes. If you see a problem (like posts breaking the rules listed above, grammatical errors, contradictions etc.) you can change it. However, please refrain from changing content simply because you personally don't like it. This is meant to be a collaborative experience, not your own personal workspace. However, you are welcome to add things to existing content if you feel like it improves upon the lore. Q: I'm interested in participating, but I'm not a very good/imaginative writer. Can I still chip in? A: Of course. There are other things you might be good at, like drawing. In that case, you could always add illustrations of existing lore. Maybe you're good at making websites and know how to spice up this wiki. In that case, you're more than welcome to. If nothing else, you helping to spread the word about Gaerylos would be much appreciated. Q: Where do I even start? A: Well, how about at one of these pages... Cyrolos Kaarthos Faederon Girros Vyddimar Heimgard Gyrellium Merellian Zhadar Riseniya Nemuertar Krymear Q: It's still a bit overwhelming, is there somewhere I can get some inspiration or suggestions on what to add? A: Sure, check this out. Q: Can I add new landmasses? A: In the future it will most likely be encouraged, but right now it's recommended to stick to the continent of Gaerylos in order to fully flesh it out. If a country doesn't have a map of its own you are free to create one (using inkarnate.com is recommended), just make sure it's as accurate as possible to how the country looks on the continental map. On that map, only the nation's capital is listed, so you are free to add more cities and other settlements. If you don't know how to make maps, it's fine just to write posts to add lore. Category:Browse